1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebars support structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A handlebars support structure for a motorcycle is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2-169382. The Japanese Unexamined Patent relates to a handlebars support device which can absorb vibration sufficiently and produce good appearance. As shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, the handlebars support device includes a front fork 116 and an upper bracket 113 fixed to the upper portion of the front fork 116. A handlebars holder 112 mounted in a floating manner on the upper bracket 113 with a bolt 115 passed through an elastic bush 114, and a pair of handlebars 110, 111 mounted on the handlebars holder 112.
In the technology described above, it is possible to absorb the small vibrations of the upper bracket 113 via the elastic bush 114 and to prevent the vibrations from propagating to the handlebars holder 112 and the handlebars 110, 111. However, it is difficult to absorb a large impact transmitted to the upper bracket 113 from the road via the wheel and the front fork 116 using only the deformation of the elastic bush 114.